Our Home's Fox Deity.
NIS America | network = Chiba TV | first = April 6, 2008 | last = September 14, 2008 | episodes = 24 | episode_list = List of Our Home's Fox Deity. episodes }} is a Japanese light novel series by Jin Shibamura, with illustrations by Eizō Hōden. The first novel was released on February 10, 2004, and as of October 10, 2007, seven volumes have been published by ASCII Media Works under their Dengeki Bunko imprint. A manga adaptation by Suiren Shōfū started serialization in the shōnen manga magazine ''Dengeki Comic Gao! on February 27, 2007, published by MediaWorks; the manga transferred to Dengeki Daioh, published by ASCII Media Works on April 21, 2008 after the former was discontinued on February 27, 2008. An anime adaptation, produced by Zexcs, aired in Japan between April 6 and September 14, 2008, containing 24 episodes. NIS America licensed the anime series and will be releasing it in North America, under the title Our Home's Fox Deity.. Plot Tōru and Noburo are brothers of the Takagami Family. Toru has Yin in his blood and is constantly targeted by the yōkai and other creatures lurking in Japan. When Tōru is targeted by one, his brother Noburo releases the fox deity Kūgen Tenko who protects Tōru from the monster. Kūgen now acts as the protector Tōru and Noburo to keep them safe from any threats to them. Characters ; : (female), Yuichi Nakamura (male) :Kūgen is a fox deity that used to be the Guardian of the Mizuchi family. Kūgen was sealed away by a Water Priest because of her mischievous behavior. She was released by Noboru after Tōru was targeted by a demon and now serves as their guardian. She can become male or female at any time, but uses the pronoun to refer to herself which is usually only used by males in Japan, though in the past females did use the pronoun as well. She attracts a fair bit of attention because of her blonde hair, blue eyes and fox ears, which have to be covered by a hat when out in public, though she can also hide them completely without a hat (they involuntarily pop out if she gets distracted or excited, though). ; : :Noboru is the eldest son of the Takagami family. He is sixteen-years-old and was made aware that he is the head of the Mizuchi family in the beginning of the series. He is in the badminton club with Misaki Sakura. ; : :Tōru is the youngest son of the Takagami family. He is eleven-years-old and has strong Yin in his blood, as stated by his grandmother. This indicates that Tōru may be sought after by spirits like in the beginning of the series. ; : :Kō is the sentinel of the Mizuchi family. She is sent to keep an eye on the Takagami brothers and Kūgen, and therefore must live in Noboru's house for the time being. She appears to be helpful, (having asked if she can do anything to help around the house), dedicated to her job, and does not want to be a bother. She initially is very poor with common household tasks, and is mainly proficient in combat. ; : :Misaki is a friend of Noboru's from school who tries many times to be more than friends with him. Kūgen and Kō, as well as Misaki's own imagination, get in the way of these attempts however. Supporting characters ; : :Miyako is Tōru's and Noboru's late mother. She died before the beginning of the series. She had a friendship with Kūgen, and seemed to adore animal mascots. Ebisu states to Kūgen that her spirit has not yet passed on early in the series. ;Haruki Takagami : :Haruki is Tōru's and Noboru's father. He has been rasing his sons since the death of his wife. ;Tsukuyomi : ; : :Ebisu is the local deity of the area where the Takagami brothers live. He runs a convenience store close to his shrine where he has two stone imperial guardian lions, named Kōga and Eiga, which he can bring to life. He is a real god unlike a ''yōkai like Kūgen Tenko, so he is able to overpower Kūgen without trying too much especially by the use of kotodama since he is the most powerful in his territory. He usually seems very jovial and friendly but is extremely sharp and sly and sometimes might be harsh. He keeps note of any new yōkai that enter his domain. ;Shiro : ;Gyokuyou Tenko : Male : Female :Gyokuyou is a silver fox diety who is the brother/sister of Kūgen Tenko. Unlike Kūgen, Gyokuyou doesn't prefer to live with humans. ;Mubyou : :Mubyou is a god of a nearby land that protects that Sakasaen, Her two sock puppets take the form of a guardian wolf beast and a guardian sheep beast. ;Bekira : :Bekira is the bokor of the Department of Custody who becomes an ally of Kūgen. She collects dangerous things and dangerous beings where she decides the best course of action to dealing with them. She is also responsible for curing Momiji Miyabe of her lycanthropy. ;Momiji Miyabe : :Momiji Miyabe is a student at the school that Noboru goes to where she is the school's diva. Her family is the patron of the Department of Custody. Momiji has a tendancy to flirt with Noboru. Later episodes revealed that Momiji is a brownish werewolf with long yellow hair who can turn others into werewolves that she controls. Kūgen manages to take Momiji down with her water attack and Momiji is then hit by a cure dart that cures her of her lycanthropy when Bekira arrives. Media Light novels Our Home's Fox Deity. began as a series of light novels written by Jin Shibamura, and drawn by Eizō Hōden. The novels are published by ASCII Media Works under their Dengeki Bunko publishing label. The first novel was released on February 10, 2004, and as of October 10, 2007, seven volumes have been published. In 2003, the first novel in the series won the Gold Prize in the tenth Dengeki Novel Prize contest. Manga A manga adaptation started serialization in the Japanese shōnen manga magazine Dengeki Comic Gao! on February 27, 2007, published by MediaWorks. On February 27, 2008, the manga ended serialization in Dengeki Comic Gao!, but continued serialization in ASCII Media Works' manga magazine Dengeki Daioh on April 21, 2008. The manga takes its story from the light novels that preceded it, and is illustrated by Suiren Shōfū. As of March 27, 2008, two bound volumes have been released under ASCII Media Works' Dengeki Comics label. Anime A 24-episode anime adaptation produced by the animation studio Zexcs and directed by Yoshiaki Iwasaki aired in Japan on the Chiba TV television network between April 6 and September 14, 2008. NIS America licensed the anime series and will be releasing it in North America, under the title Our Home's Fox Deity. Three pieces of theme songs are used; one opening theme, and two ending themes. The opening theme, , is performed by Hitomisora (Yoshida Hitomi & Sora Izumikawa). The first ending theme, , is performed by Saori Hayami, and was used for the first eighteen episodes. The second ending theme, , is performed by Yukana, Saori Hayami, and Mikako Takahashi, who are the voice actresses for three female characters in the anime. References External links *[http://asciimw.jp/mediamix/oinarisama/ Our Home's Fox Deity.] at ASCII Media Works *Anime official website * Category:Anime of 2008 Category:Dengeki Bunko Category:Dengeki Comic Gao! Category:Dengeki Comics Category:Dengeki Daioh Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Manga of 2007 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Light novels de:Wagaya no Oinari-sama. es:Wagaya no oinari-sama ko:우리 집의 여우신령님. it:Wagaya no Oinari-sama. ja:我が家のお稲荷さま。 th:เทพจิ้งจอกจอมยุ่ง (ประจำบ้าน) zh:我家有個狐仙大人